


【锤基】Uncle Loki（pwp/一发完/年龄差/年下）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: OMC/Loki提及, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 小狼狗锤×精英老男人基现代AU 约炮遇上真爱系列警告：OOC有，OMC/Loki提及，年下注意





	【锤基】Uncle Loki（pwp/一发完/年龄差/年下）

【锤基】Uncle Loki（pwp/一发完/年龄差/年下）

**小狼狗锤×精英老男人基**

**现代AU 约炮遇上真爱系列**

**警告：OOC有，OMC/Loki提及，年下注意**

 

 

正文↓

 

 

 

 

震耳欲聋的音乐，昏暗的灯光，桃色的霓虹灯在酒吧内旋转闪烁，舞池内穿着暴露的男人们随着音乐的节奏胡乱地扭动身体。混杂的空气中弥漫着烟与酒的味道，混合廉价的香水味刺鼻得不行。Loki Laufeyson此时十分后悔自己今晚的决定——今晚久违地准时下班，在回到家后突然觉得心头一阵空虚，空荡的公寓中安静得掉根针在地上都听得见，突来的寂寞让他回想起了上一次家中还有人等着他的时候似乎是——五年前，23岁事业刚开始的时候他身边还有一个陪伴他的男友，但很快就因为他的‘冷淡’而变心离开了。

 

为了缓解这种寂寞感，Loki最后决定——去酒吧找艳遇！

 

于是他换上前不久Bucky送的紧身裤，突显出他身上最性感的臀部，再套上自己最喜欢的皮衣，里面黑色的衬衫解开两颗纽扣，隐约露出锁骨位置的由calligraphy字体写成的‘Thor’的纹身。复杂的文字没有过多的装饰，简单地印在他锁骨下光滑的皮肤上。

 

是的，Loki很喜欢北欧神话中的雷神Thor，那种金灿灿的肌肉甜心简直是他的死穴。可是他的父亲，明明同样喜欢北欧神话，却喜欢里面那个计谋颇多的邪神Loki，所以给他取名Loki，出去约炮报真名都没人相信的那种。

 

打扮得性感无比，全身上下无不透露着gay的气息，Loki这才放心地走到新开的酒吧中，对自己今晚的猎艳活动信心满满。

 

但很快他就不这么觉得了，又一次拒绝了一个金发的肌肉蠢货之后Loki终于忍不住在心中腹诽起现在酒吧的质量了。这些家伙是以为一身肌肉就能够骗到人了吗？全都是一副精虫上脑的样子，还说什么不是想约炮只是想做个朋友？别逗了好吗？

 

Loki郁闷地喝着杯中的威士忌，他本来对性事就不是很热情，五年前和男友分手多少都有这个原因在里面，如果不是因为实在不想一个人度过这个孤单的夜晚，Loki才不会进行一场脏兮兮的活塞运动来让自己不舒服呢。

 

不过按照现在这样看来，他只能一个人回家去度过这个夜晚了。幽幽地叹了口气，打算喝完这杯就回家，可不能浪费了这难得的好酒不是吗？在他拿起杯子的同时，一个健壮的身躯坐到了他的旁边，挡住了舞台方向传来的光。

 

「Hey.」一个好听的男音响起，Loki不耐烦地转头打算用一个恶作剧的玩笑吓走这个不知好歹的家伙，但落入眼中帅气的面庞让我们外貌协会白金级会员的Loki先生改变了主意。

 

男人见到他转过来的样子也愣住了，停顿了几秒后不好意思地说道，「Emm…抱歉打扰了你，我就是想问问……我可以要你的联系方式吗？」Loki差点笑出来，这年头还有人用这么直接的搭讪方式？

 

碧绿的眼珠含着笑意，面上却不动声色，「你想要我的联系方式？」他转过身正视这个看起来很性感的男人，吧台附近昏暗的灯光让他勉强看清这个男人的样子，不过那双眼睛是真的那么蓝吗？居然在这种灯光下都能突显出这样的颜色，还有那身肌肉，该死的这就算是把蛋白粉当饭吃都练不出来啊！

 

男人在她转过身来后倒抽了口气，说话也开始有些结巴起来，「Y、Yes…我的意思是，如果你愿意给的话……」

 

Loki简直要忍不住了，这个男人怎么可以用这么性感的脸和身材说着这么可爱的话？

 

他决定逗逗这个可爱的男人，招手让酒保给了男人一杯，示意他喝了，「你把这杯喝了，我可以考虑给你。」结果男人拿起酒杯一口气喝完了杯中的酒，这种愣头青一样的行为真的将Loki惊到了，这种蠢得可爱的举动真的——他有点忍不住了，「那…如果我给你的话，你打算用来做什么呢？」他微微凑近了身子，纤长的手指模仿走路的样子在男人的大腿上游走，在走到中途时又滑回膝盖处，再重复一次。

 

「呃……就，只是，想……」男人有些语无伦次，身体也被他的动作弄得有些僵硬，Loki都要怀疑如果此时灯光较好的话他是不是可以在男人的脸上见到令人喜爱的粉红色。在他玩了两次以后男人直接抓住了他的手，暖暖的大手整个人包住他的手心，他不禁思考男人的怀抱会有多么温暖，足够安抚他在这个寂寞的夜晚中那点不断刷存在的寒冷。

 

「很主动嘛。」他调笑道，感觉自己的脸也被男人的手上传来的温度感染了，有些热热的，不知道是因为喝了的酒，还是因为男人的动作。他又凑近了一些，本来就不多的距离随着两人不自觉的缩近而减少，最后闭着眼的两人吻到了一块儿，像是火柴落在了汽油上，熊熊的欲火顿时烧了起来。

 

Loki从未有过这种感觉，他的性欲一直不高，几乎每次都是因为男友的需求才妥协的，他不喜欢这种脏兮兮的像是会把自己弄得一团糟的床上运动。但是这个男人身上浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙的气息让他深深着迷，费洛蒙的反应像是烈火一样烧光了他的理智。他们激烈地拥吻着，Loki第一次和人那么激烈地深吻，舌头交缠在一起，不断交吻的双唇发出‘啾啾’的声音，温暖的大手捏上了他的屁股，他的手不知道什么时候也环上了男人的脖颈，修剪整齐的指甲隔着薄薄的布料挠着男人的背部，他们激烈地仿佛下一秒就会脱光衣服在这个满是人的地方搞起来。

 

Loki挣扎着最后的理智，在两人唇舌相交的间隙中艰难地说，「我们、哈嗯……去酒店……嗯……」

 

两人吻在一起倒在白色的床单上，男人的大手贴心地护在了Loki的后脑，手脚也撑在了床上防止自己过重的体重压倒这个艺术品一样精致的黑发男人。

 

亮晶晶的绿眼睛看着男人，嘴角的笑意甚是勾人，「我……呼，我还不知道你的名字。」

 

男人似乎也才想起来，「哦，嗯……我是Thor。」

 

Loki挑起了眉，Thor？认真的？虽然知道一般不会用真名但也不至于直接用这个名字吧？「你说的……是这个Thor吗？」他撩开了自己衬衫的领口，露出了锁骨下方的纹身。虽然Loki自己的名字就是来自北欧神话，但是他可不认为还有人会取这种名字，而且Thor？那他的父亲岂不是众神之父Odin？

 

Thor因为他的动作也愣住了，Loki勾唇一笑，「I’m Loki of Asgard.」他顺着Thor的话说，论谁都想不到这会是他真正的名字，他还是很想听这个男人用那么性感的声音来叫他的名字的，而且如果待会能呼唤着‘Thor’这个名字的话……说不定这场性爱也不会很糟糕。

 

这么想着，他环住了Thor，把自己的唇送了上去。

 

「去洗澡。」他向Thor发号施令，而Thor居然乖乖地点头，在他的惊呼声中将他抱了起来，走向了淋浴间。在中途两人就将身上的衣服脱了个精光，只剩下一条遮蔽隐秘部位的内裤。温暖的水流从上方流下，流过两人交吻的双唇和抚摸着对方的双手。Loki爱死了Thor身上的肌肉，手感绝佳，而且硬邦邦的腹肌简直可以和他下身那个大家伙媲美了。

 

Thor对Loki也是爱不释手，Loki身上的肌肉比较紧实，优美的人鱼线延伸进令人遐想的部位，黑色的三角内裤勒出他那个丝毫不逊色于自己的肉块，身后的腰线显得他形状姣好的臀部更加丰满，柔软的臀肉大概是Loki全身上下肉最多的地方了，Thor简直对这个地方爱不释手，一手一边地捏着。

 

Loki被他捏得有些欲火中烧，爱抚腹肌的手移向了下方的鼠蹊部，隔着灰色的棉布轻缓地揉搓起这个烫手的大铁棍。白色的水蒸汽在不大的空间里弥漫，加速流动的血液带着酒精冲上了大脑，原本就有些晕眩的Thor现在注意力全都在面前这个男人的身上，Loki就像是令人迷幻的毒药，欲火在酒精的作用下愈发旺盛，下体的疼痛叫嚣着发泄，只想狠狠地进入这个人，让他因为自己尖叫、疯狂。

 

Loki摸索着拿到了手边的沐浴乳，停下了像是要吞吃掉对方一样的亲吻，关掉了水，把乳白色的稠液呈在手心，涂上了Thor的身体。带着薄茧的手在他健硕的胸肌上游走，将胸前打出泡沫，再向上，轻抚Thor因情热而勃勃跳动的动脉，再脖子与肩膀处优美的弧线向他的肱二头肌进发。

 

Thor被他充满桃色的手法抚摸得更加燥热，粗壮的手臂搂住Loki，让两人的肌肤相贴，打出泡沫的沐浴乳在两人间发挥着作用，滑溜溜地像是两块布丁一样，但Thor绝对是最大最甜的那块布丁，让Loki想将他大口吃进去，但又想细细品尝。

 

Loki打开了水，急切地想让水流冲去他们身上的泡沫。他受不了了，他从没有遇上这样的男人，也从来没有过这种感觉。他一直觉得自己是个对性欲特别冷淡的人，但Thor的出现让他对自己重新改观了，他是个怀疑自己其实是个饥渴的人，因为他现在满脑子只想着怎么才能和这个的性感得发光的男人滚床单。

 

Thor扯去最后阻碍两人的布料，让两个火热的棍棒紧贴在了一起。小Thor一点一点地，肥厚的头部一下下亲吻着小Loki的头部，马眼拉出一条长长的细丝，在下一次‘亲吻’时又贴回去。

 

Thor带着茧子的手握住两个当着主人面亲吻的小家伙，让它们紧紧拥抱在一起，粗糙的拇指一下擦过两个小孔，透明的前液被涂抹在两个颜色截然不同的蘑菇头上，Loki的性器因为使用得不多，呈现出的是一种肉粉色，Thor的则是紫红色，看起来狰狞无比，此时两个对比显著的头部都显得亮晶晶的，在Thor的搓揉下发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

 

「Yes，嗯……Thor……」Loki扬起头，脖颈的弧度像是黑天鹅一样神秘又优美，他的呼吸加粗，Thor的手不知何时改成了握着Loki的性器撸动，帮助这个美丽的堕天使释放出最原始的欲望，而射出来白而稠的精液就像是刚才涂抹在他身上的沐浴乳一样。

 

确认两人身上的泡沫冲刷干净后，Thor关掉了水。从一旁扯下浴巾将靠在他身上喘息的堕天使包裹起来，将这个黑发的尤物抱到了宽敞的大床上。两人又吻在了一起，就像是需要对方肺中的空气才能存活下去一样地喘息着渴求对方的唇。Loki觉得自己的唇都在隐隐发热，似乎还有些刺痛？但是他不在乎，他只想满足自己的欲望。

 

「我、我从未……我从未有过这种感觉，呼…」Thor贴着他的颧骨，灼热的话语贴着他的脸，一个又一个甜蜜的亲吻落在他的脸、鼻尖、眼睑等地方，「哼…我也是……」Loki简直要被这种甜蜜的感觉给淹没了，手指摸上了那个一直膈着他的硬挺性器，握住这个烫的吓人的大家伙，上下动了起来。

 

Thor的喘息变得粗重了起来，呼出的气体将Loki的皮肤烫伤了一样泛起红色，手指向下安慰了一下再次站起来的小Loki，接着顺着会阴向下滑到了那许久没有被使用过的入口。Loki在出来之前已经为自己做好的清洁与基础的扩张，所以当Thor摸到他穴口的肛塞时有些惊讶，Loki笑着舔了舔唇，「很久没用过了，记得温柔点。」末了还亲了亲呆愣住的男人的鼻尖。

 

做了个吞咽的动作，想要缓解口中的干燥，Thor完全被眼前的人深深迷住了。小心地把那个肛塞拿出来，在Loki的喘息中几乎毫无阻碍地放入两只手指，缓慢地抽插起来。

 

太久没人造访的地方被手指入侵，柔软的肠肉几乎是在吮吸Thor的手指了，湿热的感觉让Thor不禁想象如果放进去的是自己的性器会有多么美妙，Loki那低沉的磁音呼唤着他的名字，放入的手指越来越多，抽插的速度也愈发加快。Loki的脑海已经被快乐的潮水占据，他以前的男友从来不会为他做这样的准备，所以他才养成了给自己做前期准备的习惯，以前的每一次性爱对他来说都是疲惫无比的，总是男友发泄完后就结束了，他也一直以为是自己的问题，不过现在看来，绝对是那个混蛋的错，看Thor把他伺候得爽到想要呻吟就知道了。

 

在Loki觉得自己会被Thor的手指玩弄到再一次射出来时，Thor俯下身吸了一下他的乳头，

 

Thor从酒店的床头柜中找出最大型号的安全套，用嘴撕开包装袋的样子性感得Loki想要赞美造出这个男人的神明。

 

「Loki，我可以、进去了吗？」

 

Loki被他这种处男一样的问题给萌到了，飞快地在那双蜜糖一样甜的唇上亲了一下，「来吧，大绅士。」

 

Thor的性器在下一秒就抵住了他的穴口，他还没来得及怀疑自己是不是真的能吞下这个大家伙，穴口就被挤了开来，安全套上的润滑液让Thor一下就插了进去，紧致的肠道没能阻止这个粗大的凶器，反倒是头部碾压过前列腺的刺激令Loki一下子攀上了顶峰，被持续压着的敏感点让高潮以一种近乎折磨的方式持续，不断颤抖的身体被Thor搂入怀中安抚。

 

Thor的动作又猛又快，但是Loki却感受到了混在其中的温柔。海蓝色的眸子紧锁他的脸，像是要铭记一样地收集他在快感的冲击下控制不住的表情，无措的双手在Thor的身上乱抓，留下一道道红色的抓痕。

 

「唔……哈啊，那里，啊——」

 

「呼……Loki，嗯——」

 

喘息和呻吟在这个紧闭的空间中回响，就连床也因他们的动作而发出伴奏的吱呀声。Loki有些迷糊的大脑被这些声音和快感沾满，他再一次锁定Thor的唇，从他肺中汲取少得可怜的氧气。

 

最后还是濒临绝顶的Loki先射了出来，因高潮而收缩的肉穴逼疯了Thor，嘶吼着快速抽插了几十下后射在了安全套中。

 

沉浸在快感过后的慵懒中，粘腻的两人又吻在了一起，不过这次不是之前那种像是厮斗一样的接吻，而是属于情人间的，缓慢的，像是蜂蜜一样甜腻的亲吻。快感完全褪去后Thor像是不满足一样地舔着Loki身上的汗水，有时舔到敏感的地方还能换来黑发男人好听的笑声和一个爱怜的亲吻。

 

但是这样的互动难免擦枪走火，所以当Thor把人抱去浴室后，两个兴致高涨的人又在充满水蒸气的浴室中来了一发，最后才简单地清洗了一下自己，在酒店的大床上沉沉睡去。

 

第二天的早上，Loki是被一阵铃声吵醒的。好看的眉头蹙了起来，努力睁开一条细缝，模糊的视线什么都看不清，只能感受到原本拥着他的男人飞快地从床上爬起来，在满地的衣物中寻找自己的手机。

 

热源的离开让原本姣好的心情变差了几分，在Thor接起电话前将人扯回了床上，连人和被子一起钻进了Thor的怀中，心满意足地枕在爱不释手的胸肌上，像只餍足的猫咪一样眯起眼，听耳边有力的心跳声。

 

见Loki这样，Thor也只好以这样的姿势接了电话，损友们嬉闹的声音穿透听筒，连Loki都能听的一清二楚。

 

「Thor！！！！！你昨晚死哪儿去了？让你接受惩罚你怎么把自己都罚不见了？啊，你不会找到了一个妞睡了一晚吧！还是直接找了个性感的屁股？」性感的屁股？Loki险些噗嗤一声笑出来，Thor尴尬地回答，「闭嘴Fandral！你们后来明明把我忘了……嗯？Loki？怎么唔——」Loki使坏地凑上前吻住Thor，一只手还连同Thor拿着手机的手一起捧住他的脸，让两人的唇在话筒附近相贴，一边还故意发出色情的‘啾啾’声，让电话另一头的人听清他们在做什么。

 

「Wow！！很激烈嘛，Thor！！爽不……」Thor烦躁地挂掉了电话，可怜的机器在地毯上滚了一圈，被抱着他人亲吻的主人忘在了脑后。

 

「所以……你的名字真的是Thor？」一吻结束，Loki侧躺在Thor的手臂上，手指细细描绘这个他怎么看怎么对口的男人，意外的小惊喜让这只猫咪很是开心。

 

Thor对Loki有些着迷，刚醒来的他脸上还有新生的青色胡茬，却让这个原本完美的艺术品变得有些可爱，「嗯，我的祖父很喜欢北欧神话，他给我的父亲起名叫Odin，结果我父亲为了符合常理，就给我起名Thor。」下撇的嘴角可爱得让Loki又忍不住亲了一口，「刚刚你的朋友怀疑你会找个妞？他们不知道你是gay？」

 

说道这个，Thor有些心虚，不敢直视Loki，「呃……事实上，Loki……我不是gay。」在他说完的时候，怀中的身体明显僵住了，他马上用力抱住Loki，深怕他生气后挣扎离开。不过这也导致了他现在完全看不见Loki的表情，只知道颈窝传来平静地有些可怕的声音，「那你为什么还来要我的联系方式？」

 

Thor深吸口气，直觉告诉他这时候不能对怀中的人撒谎，「因为……我们在玩国王游戏，我被‘国王’命令到Gay吧去找一个落单的男人要电话号码……」他的气势越来越弱，Loki原本在他脸上的手收了回去，「那你现在在这里是为什么？」

 

「那是因为……明明有那么多人想要你，你看起来却……很寂寞。」

 

「你怎么知道有人想要我？」Loki的声音听起来带上了一些疑惑，Thor有些不好意思，「我在另一边看了你很久，你的打扮看起来明明就是来玩的，可是你就坐在那里，不管谁去你都是一副嫌弃的样子，但是有时候看起来又像是……很寂寞，不想再一个人的感觉。所以我就在你露出最失望的表情的时候，去试了一下，如果真的能拿到联系方式，我以后应该可以时不时约你出来，好歹不会让你觉得孤单……不过我真的没有想到我们会……谁让你那么美的。」说完还对着黑色的发狠狠亲了一口。

 

埋在Thor肩窝的Loki简直要被突如其来的宛如告白一样的话给砸晕了，这种纯情得就像是现在电视剧中才会出现的恋爱情节不仅发生在了他的身上，还让他从另一个当事人口中听到，这是……这简直……

 

他轻轻地推开了Thor，嘴角的笑怎么也收不住，「……你都多大了，怎么还在酒吧玩国王游戏这种幼稚的东西？」原本只是想甜蜜地抱怨一下男人幼稚的小爱好，结果Thor居然说「我认为一群大学新生在酒吧里玩游戏应该不是什么很奇怪的事？」

 

Loki这回是真愣住了，「你刚刚说你多大？」

 

「今年19，昨晚就是我朋友的成年生日，所以我们就一起到酒吧来庆祝，顺便借口认识一下新学校的一些人。」Thor很认真地说道。

 

完了，他居然睡了一个比他小了9岁的男人。

 

在Loki还在无法平复的震惊中呆愣时，Thor笑着问他，「所以，Loki是你的真名？还是只是为了配合我的名字临时取的？」

 

还没缓过来的Loki呆呆地点了点头，没有注意到自己已经下意识地回答了Thor的问题，「Loki就是真名。」

 

Thor开心地亲了亲他，「你知道在北欧神话里面，邪神Loki是雷神Thor的叔叔吗？」Thor的话把Loki拉了回来，他当然知道这个，但是……

 

「那么现在，我能拿到你的联系方式了吗？Uncle Loki？」

 

——END——

 


End file.
